


Tick Tock Goes the Clock (Podfic)

by TheLittleSwan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleSwan/pseuds/TheLittleSwan
Summary: "Thing is," Clint continues, "his hundredth birthday is coming up soon. We think his biological clock is ticking, but he's taking it out on us instead, and we can't handle anymore of it."Steve is broody, and the Avengers think Darcy is the solution.





	Tick Tock Goes the Clock (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaTessitrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTessitrice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tick Tock Goes The Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031278) by [LaTessitrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTessitrice/pseuds/LaTessitrice). 



> Thank you soooo much to LaTessitrice for giving me permission to record this podfic, my very first one!! And also, so so sorry it's taken me so long to upload this...pretty sure I first asked for permission sometime last summer. Oops! I absolutely adore this fic and I just knew the first time that I read it that I wanted to record it. Anyone who enjoyed, please go over to the original work and give the author all of the love! They deserve it :) Anyone who has (kind and polite) constructive criticism, I would appreciate it. As I said, this is my first podfic (and my first work uploaded to the archive) and I want to do all I can to get better since this definitely won't be my last. Until next time! xoxo

Podfic of 'Tick Tock Goes the Clock' by LaTessitrice

 

 

**Download[mp3](https://soundcloud.com/shannon-dodge-327314593/tick-tock-goes-the-clock)**

 

 **Length** 18:08


End file.
